


Friendly invitations :)

by milkbaby22



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, It's not what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbaby22/pseuds/milkbaby22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read the Drabble :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly invitations :)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:Figment of immagination totally false :)

"Is this you'r first time?" Cris asked massaging the other man's shoulders.

"No." The brazilian reponded truthfully,"But it's been a while."

"A while hmmmm." This excited Cris,"I promise i'll be gentle."

Marcelo gasped when he felt contact, he was not use to this, but Cris didn't move for a while giving him time to get use to the feeling.

Marcelo was however  resistant,"Stay still, try to relax the more you struggle the more it will hurt."

"Easy for you to say." His brow's knitted," Owww Cris what the fuck."

Cris rolled his eye's," Im not even doing it  hard, when was the last time you even did this?"

"Like i said it's been  a while." Marcelo mumbled, he however started to relax and soon he was enoying the sensation.

"Ahhh all done." Cris said happily.

"Hmmm it wasn't bad." Marcelo said streaching.

"Yup now aren't you happy you let me comb your hair?" The Portugese grinned.

Rolling his eye's,"Dont push you'r luck man."

 


End file.
